Celestia's Chosen
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Celestia, Sovereign, Princess, riser of the sun and wise ruler. Deep down is a lonely Alicorn who doesn't know what she's missing from her life. Though an encounter with a certain brash orange pony might change that. I have a twitter. Only a oneshot on here, but will be made mutli-chapter on Deviantart. Search the title plus Kyuubi16.


Celestia's Chosen

0

Princess Celestia x Naruto

0

Author's Note

0

I'm only posting the story as a oneshot . It's going to be cut into several chapters on Deviantart since I can only affix one image to the story on . As such the version on deviantart will be much longer with extra conent.

0

Story Start

0

The golden aura of the sun's brilliance ray began to fade as the moon soon began to rise. A discontent sigh escaped the tired lips of Celestia. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her guards stealing concerned looks at their sovereign. Even after all this time, her guards, like her subjects in general was guarded. Though, it seemed like she was slipping. They were taking notice that Celestia's radiance seemed to be fading.

"I am going out to my studies," she calmly stated. "And I wish to be left alone." She cut off the guard's protests before they could make an objection. While Celestia understood the tradition of royalty having guards, she found the whole thing unnecessary. With a little more insistence the guards left the princess to her devices. Celestia left the throne room and made way to her private study.

She was alone. This level of solitude was unknown to most, a sensation of loneliness that only those with longevity could hope to understand. To Celestia's joy, after a miserable one-thousand years the ties with her sister Luna had been mended as the darkness that plagued the Alicorn's mind and heart had been vanquished.

Despite the joy she got from reuniting with her sister, it did not feel the void in her life. The void of being placed on a pedestal, of being treated as perfection. A thousand years, a strenuous rule of having to maintain an image of perfection. A goddess among her kind she was celebrated and treated as an idol. They would speak of her with utter reverence, keeping their distance lest they offend her.

She was the Princess, the ruler, the one that inhabitants of her land depended on for leadership. It was a lonely sort of life. Duties and responsibilities take up her life, leaving her with little time for leisure. What little time she did have to socialize, it was as if there was a bubble around her. The herds shied away from her, as if coming to close to their idol could result in some unspeakable fate.

It made her feel unwanted. They could see the power and titles, instead of the pony that would have loved to be part of the herd. Even her most devoted student Twilight looked up to her as a figure of infallible reverence. Would her student's head spin to realize her reverence princess would switch lives with her in a heart-beat. She would happily take her place to make long life friends and to explore the simple things in life.

"Hey there Celestia." It had been ages since anyone referred to her so casually. Her name without use of her title was unheard of by anyone that wasn't her sister. That causality could only belong to one Naruto Uzumaki.

Sure enough said blond was casually walking down the long hallway of her study. Many times the captain of her guards voiced his displeasure at Naruto's insistence of 'breaking in' the castle or causing trouble. On the outside, of course she had to voice how unrefined the orange pony's behavior could be, on the inside it amused her. She enjoyed some of the antics of the shinobi along with Twilight's more rambunctious friends. What helped to add to Naruto's mystique was his former human status. Despite everything the pony's had learned, it was always interesting to hear more about these two legged creatures with opposable thumbs who lived life without magic.

"Yes, how may I help you Naruto?" she turned to face the orange pony who had just addressed her without title.

"Kind of bored, just thought I should drop by." His casual indifference was refreshing in contrast to the strict or nervous attitudes of her servants. "That is, if you're not doing important princess work."

"Oh? Humor me by explaining what you think what kind of work I'm busy with?"

A grin formed on Naruto's face. "Who gets how much cake or who should or should not come to the next party. Sure is tiring work." He playfully jabbed. After the latest threat to Equestria, a series of celebrations had occurred. It was that time of the year where many of their customs were partaking anyway.

"As you are well aware I have more duties then that." She insisted. Even though she knew Naruto meant no harm, it bothered her to hear jokes about what was essentially her livelihood.

"Of course my fair Princess. I'm sorry, just don't vanish me from the next celebration." He half-heartedly pleaded.

"Oh? I could always have you thrown in the dungeon." She felt like she could let down her veil around the blond. He showed that he wasn't one to live his life by strict societal expectations. Ever since he essentially caught her with her mane down, she felt safe lowering her guard down when the blond showed he wouldn't judge her for being imperfect.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure your idea of a punishment is sentencing someone to a bad hairdo." He then began doing a bad expression of her. _"I send you to a week of a dreadful mane. Then again, no one can match my oh so fabulous mane."_

Celestia was beside herself. Regardless of the joking nature of the comment, it annoyed her to no end. It was as if he was treating her station as a joke.

Suddenly blue eyes settled on her. "You know I was joking right? Come on Celestia, lighten up." He added.

The patience that Celestia gained during her lifetime came to the forefront. Of course Naruto's personality was that one had to get used to. Despite his brashness he was loyal and kind, if not a bit loud and energetic. Funnily enough many people pointed out that he could easily pass as Pinkie Pie's brother.

"Why of course, I won't hold your jokes against you." She said, veiling her intent. Naruto grinned at the Alicorn, unaware of the diabolical plan forming in Celestia's mind.

"That's good to hear. Anyway, have you heard the latest rumors?" Naruto asked, as he took a seat.

"It would be difficult not to." In her lifetime Celestia had nearly heard it all. Generations had come and went, ties and friendships were formed and in time they faded. It was a sad, grim reality when faces begun to blend together and stories were known by heart, with the only changes being description of features and names.

"Oh, so you heard about the one about me being a low-class trickster wooing the sweet, innocent princess with my roguish charms?" laughter soon exploded from Naruto's lips. "I would hardly call miss sneaks a cake innocent."

An annoyed grunt almost escaped Celestia's lips, but she contained herself. Ever since that photo of her sneaking cake was released, he'd never let her live it down. "I wouldn't call you roguish. Trickster sounds about right though."

"Ouch." He remarked with a feigned look of hurt. "You wound me Celestia. Anyway, I have to go, see you later." Naruto waved his hoof goodbye as he Ninja vanished before her very eyes.

_'Wound you Naruto? Oh no, I haven't yet._' She thought with a mischievous grin. She would wait until much later tonight before she would enact her plan. It would be easy to pull it off of course. He stayed in the spare bedroom at Twilight's Library. After making the announcement she was turning in for the night, Celestia teleported to where Naruto laid. For a brief moment she hesitated as she looked down at the sleeping stallion. His leg kicked slightly as he clutched on to the sheets. Though her resolved steeled as she brought up her hooves and began enacting her little prank.

She knew her prank was a success as Naruto's horrified cry that rung out throughout the library was successful. Celestia couldn't help but blow her cover as she let out a genuine, outcry laugh as a furious Naruto exited the background. His mane looking oh so fabulous suffice to say. "I love what's been done with your hair." Celestia informed him with a cheeky grin.

"Oh?" Naruto remarked as his eyes twitched furiously. Calling upon the power of wind he sent a burst at the laughing princess. Caught off guard by the sudden attack Celestia didn't register what happened until Naruto started burst out laughing.

She looked up, a look of shock as her beautiful mane was now something akin of an afro. She sent a furious look at the orange pony who merely grinned and cocked his head. "You proved me wrong Celestia. Remind me to never get on your bad side." He remarked. The two of them then began laughing, realizing how goofy the whole situation was.

Celestia realized just what she was missing from her life. A true companion, a friend that treated her just like everyone else. And if something more was to happen? Only time would tell.


End file.
